shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Christina Su
Ling Christina Su is an ordinary lady who works in a hotel. She is the manager of that hotel. She works very hard and does very detail work well. However, there are strange something happen in this hotel, while Christine Su got a mirror in a clean room. To her curiosity, she opened this mirror while there were some magic of this mirror. Then the mirror bring her life something different not only good thing but also trouble. Information Full Name Christina Su Nickname Chris Gender Female Age 25 Height 165 cm Weight 50 kg Description Physical Appearance Chris is a lady with a long black hair, but for the work she need to twist. She has a pair of big eyes that look like with bright. So she like to have eyelash creams. Because of work, she need to make up. She has sexy lip with red lipstick. Her race is Asian but she is very white, and sometime some people think her is the half-blood of Europe. Chris always takes a note when she is working. Of course,the mirror in side the note. Clothing Chris is in black suit with a pink shirt inside when she is in work time. She like to wear the skirt, so nowhere nowhen, she is in different skirt each time. But for work, she only can wear the black skirt to with the black suit. After the work time, her clothing style is lady style. The style is ladylike, but the feeling for people is very easy-going and comfortable. Personality Chris is a quiet and sometime serious lady when she meets the trouble, she can deal with it in clear mind. She is very serious for her job, she doesn't to have any problems. And sometime owe to this reason, she is very serious to order her staff to do every thing well and need to deal the problems with themselves, the same way to herself. Althougth she is in work, she still keeping study not only the knowledge of hotel management but also the knowledge of everything her like. Such as making up, reading science stories and so on. Form she got the magic mirrior, she is more stuck on something that are very strange. Sometime the mirrior can bring out something she like sometime will bring some troubles.But she thinks it is good and fantastic mirror in the world. Possessions Mirror Chris has the magical mirror. What magic of this mirror, it can bring something that Chris want and take out something Chris doesn't like, but it need to pay the same value thing for the mirror, otherwise the mirror will disappear. If Chris want someone to disappear form this world. The same, she need to choose someone her like to disappear. But the mirror seems has the human being spirit, it can feel that if something even Chris do something worse, it will punish them seriously. If the bad man get this mirror, maybe it will get worse in way. The mirror will have the bad the spirit, so Chris need to protect it carefully. Background Hometown Suzhou Relation None Friends Rita Lee and Ella Green Rita and Ella through Evan’s magic know that Rita’s father lost at a hotel in a city. Then they went there and hope they can find Rita ‘s father. When they get the hotel, Evan feel another magical power in this hotel. They decide to make clear the magical power and inquire some information about Rita’s father. At night, Evan go to look for the source of magical power and find it from a mirror belonging to the hotel manager. Evan brings the information to Ella and they ask me about the mirror. When Rita saw the mirror, she felt very familiar to it. She remembers her father had the same mirror. I said the mirror has magic and I got it ten years ago in the this hotel. I said the mirror maybe belong to a man who stay at the hotel a night and he left the mirror when he left here, but he did not come to look for it. After heard that, Rita is very disappointed and she cry sadly. After I knew the missing man is Rita ‘s father, I am very sympathy for her. Then I decide to help Rita to look for her father with Ella and her rabbit. At last, we become good friends. Harry cc Harry cc is my good friend and we frist meeting was in the hotel. She said that she was very upset and then I comforted her. I encouraged her not to worry about her talent. We often have a lot of things to talk each other. Family None History Got the magical mirror and protect it carefully.Category:Character Page